The World Begins With Neku 2 Original
by Tyler11-is-the-MASTER
Summary: Set After The Events Of The Nintendo DS Game The World Ends With You. First Ever True to the story TWEWY Fanfic. May Be Spoilers. Please do not read this version.
1. Chapter 1 Shiki

The World Begins With Neku

This story is rated teen for all of the language used in TWEWY. All characters are not created by me but belong to the geniuses at Square Enix. This story will probably span more than 40 chapters, each named parts, to not get mixed up with each "Chapter" in the Game. When I write sentences '_Like this_.' its what the character is thinking. You may already know this, but if you don't, you will most likely get incredibly confused. I haven't collected all the secret reports in the game so I don't know the secret ending… so those of you who do this many parts of the story may not be accurate. PLZ don't read till you've bought, played, and beat the game. Or else you won't know what everyone's talking about because they talk about the Game a LOT. You could even say Neku relives it…

Part One

Chapter 5: End (chapter four is Another Day remember…)

Day 1:

Neku was asleep in his bed when his headphones exploded with sound, because "Someday" was on. "No!" He yelled, and a girl shrieked. "Who's there?" He sat up and asked. "Oh yah…Shiki." "You said I could stay here until my parents stopped fighting, remember?" She explained, wondering if he woke up screaming every morning. " '_I wonder what I dreamed about._' Sorry, takes me a couple seconds for the real world to come back to me when I wake up… Wait, am I late for school?" "Um…you dropped out of school to…" "Oh yah, sorry." Neku interrupted. '_I left my school to transfer to Beat, Shiki, and Rhymes school._' "So, Neku, when are they going to let you in?" She asked, slight anger in her voice because Neku was a little forgetful. '_good thing he's only like this in the mornings._' "Their going to think about it and look at my record, they said they'll get back to me next week. '_Good thing I don't have anything bad on my record, except for fighting that snobby little silver haired brat in the second grade, and that one time I came to school with seven packs of gum, and handed them out to everyone…too bad they couldn't hide it and had a gum wad fight…I had gum in my hair forever!_' " He explained and thought to himself. "That's great Neku! Soon we can be together all the time! '_Did I just say that?!_' " She thought, blushing slightly. "Uh…yah…" He replied, blushing a little too, scratching his neck. "Shiki, remind me again why your parents are fighting?" He asked, changing the subject. "Oh, the usual." "Yah…'_No I don't, I don't remember my parents. Or siblings If I had any._' Shiki could see Neku didn't understand, and remembered she had never talked to him about it. Only about Eri, she realized.

So she explained. "Oh I haven't told you have I? My parents are divorced, and they're arguing over who I get to stay with this summer." "Oh okay." He answered. "OMG Neku! It's 9:00! How can you sleep in so late?" Shiki exclaimed_. 'I don't have to go to school, its called a vacation._' Neku thought. "I'm meeting Eri at 12 at 104! I have to get ready! I don't think I have enough time! This is all your fault!" She yelled. "Right…how is it my fault you didn't wake up earlier? And if you wanted me up earlier…you could have woke me up. _' Why the hell do you need to get ready? You look great! I mean, fine.' _" Shiki thought about it, and apologized. "So do you want to come with me?" "Um…" "Oh come on Neku, It'll be fun!" '_How is shopping for clothes fun_?' "We can go to the arcade or the skate park or the movies or bowling…oh I know! We can grab some snacks and hang out at your favorite place…Udagawa! I know how you love CAT!" "I…I guess there's nothing better to do. '_Plus, I guess it'll count as expanding my world. Plus, don't want to stay here forever and end up going emo._' "Alright Neku get dressed so we can leave." she said. " "I am dressed…" "Well, then take a shower!" "With you here? Are you crazy? 'This reminds me of the time she fixed my button…' " "Neku, you can't go out without taking a shower! You have two bathrooms you know." " Alright fine." '_Just shut up already! And why am I embarrassed?_' " Neku said and walked into one of the two bathrooms. "Just don't go through my stuff!" "Oh look, it's teddy bear under your bedspread!" "I told you not to go through my stuff!" "I was kidding, wait, there is one under here! It's a cat in a cute little red sweater! (sound familiar? Yah, CAT started making video games, clothes, and yes… stuffed bears. Don't forget toothpaste! Of course, those didn't sell for long, no one wanted to buy cat food flavored paste. Come to think about it, Mr. H's café's way more popular than it used to be.) And all of the pins I gave you!" She said, surprised. "Why me?" He murmured. So after she was done looking through his stuff, went into a bathroom and did who knows what girls do in there until he he got out of the shower and yelled at her for going through his private stuff, and getting things everywhere in the bathroom (he didn't even know he had) ,they headed out. Read and review please.


	2. Chapter 2 Eri

The World Begins With Neku

Please wait for the story to start up it hasn't even begun…only a few more chapters before it starts!

Part 2:

Chapter 5: End

Day 1:

"Okay okay, don't rush me my phones are coming off!" Neku complained as he was pulled toward Scramble Crossing. "If you don't go faster, we're going to be like, two minutes late! Eri's going to think that we didn't show up and leave! Besides, those headphones are glued to your head! Wait…didn't you say you weren't ever going to wear them again?" "Yah so I can wear them while I'm on vacation. '_Now that I'm back in the real world, its hard to…make friends. People aren't attracted to you because their lives depends on it. So I haven't had much to do. _Hey, ow!" He cried as she pulled on his neck at his white necklace. "Don't pull that! It's special to me! Your going to break it! Stop!" They stopped. "Why Neku? Is it like a gift from your parents or something?" Shiki asked. "Because…because…I…I can't remember…" He sighed. "You lost your memory again? But…I thought you got all of it back!" "Maybe there's a trick to the Game or something, maybe you don't get all of it back, or maybe you have to do something to get it. Or maybe the side effect of losing your memory once is amnesia." "Wow Neku, to think you used to keep all those thoughts under your phones. Oh no! We're going to be SUPER late! No thanks to you!"

So they ran again, and while they ran, Neku asked Shiki If she had any holes in her memory. "Uh…no! Of course not! _'But Eri always talks about that guy…' _" "Are you sure? You're acting pretty suspicious…'_What is she hiding this time? And does she know how bad of a liar she is?_' " "Hey look there's Eri! Hi Eri!" "Hi Shiki! Hey, that's the guy I was talking about!" "What?! You mean the guy you want to date?" Shiki exclaimed. "No, I'll tell you later okay?" Eri said, sounding slightly annoyed. "Alright, you two haven't been formally introduced yet! Eri this is Neku, Neku, Eri! Eri, this is the guy I played the game with!" She explained. "Oh hey, Shiki's told me all about you." Neku said. "Likewise. Um Shiki...you can't believe the game was real. You have to forget about it." said Eri. "……it did really happen…" Shiki mumbled, a little bit of hurt in her voice, that Neku heard. "It was real, I was there, I lived through it…'_This bastard is Shiki's BFF? Well I guess it can't be helped, its almost impossible to believe the Reapers Game could exist...except for the fact that Shiki has plenty of pins to prove it_. _I can't believe Shiki trusted Eri with that information!_' " He was a little angry. "Well…I can't argue with both of you." Eri sighed. "Whatever. Lets just get to the sale before they run out those new T-shirts!" Shiki exclaimed, grabbed her hand, and ran off. "Wait…Shiki!" Neku called…alone in the crowd (that's almost an oxymoron!). '_Oh well I think I'll call her cell in an hour when they've finished maxing out their credit cards' _He thought as he sat down on a bench. (I don't care if there isn't a bench outside 104!)

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3 Beat and Rhyme

The World Ends With Neku

Part 3:

Chapter 5: End

Day One:

So there Neku was, looking depressed and lonely just people watching. He then started scanning people. (Yes all pins that work outside of the Noise Plane work in the RG too.)

He noticed noticed a lot of noise was surrounding a very anxious looking man and scanned him. '_I haven't had a customer in a week! What am I going to do?_' The man thought. It was a man in a blue business suit. Neku immediately recognized him as Makoto. A little boy (or so it appeared) screamed "Look Out!" and tackled Makoto as a skateboard flew over their heads, and landed next to Neku. "Are you alright mister?" The kid asked, and Neku realized was Rhyme. "Yo sorry ol' man I jus' tripped on my skateboard and it almost hit you." A certain someone, starts with the letter "B", rhymes with feet said. '_Ya thanks for the obvious, idiot._' "Just what do you kids think your doing? Wait, that outfit, orange way to big sweater over the arms…I love it! I'm going to change Shadow Ramen into Orange Sweaters! It'll be great!" He became overjoyed, and all of those noise floated away. "Yah, sorry to burst your bubble, but those are Mus Rattus threads, you can't just plagiarize." Neku pointed out, unintentionally joining the conversation. "Oh…" He sighed and walked off.

"Yo phones wassup? Long time no see buddy! Hey, you put your headphones back on what up with that? Dat ain't cool yo." He said as he put his arm around Neku and nearly chocked him. "Beat, MY NAME IS NOT PHONES!" Neku yelled loud enough for a couple bystanders to look at him. "Right…sorry phones. My bad." "Argh! Why do I always get called that Beat?" Neku smirked and said "Or should I say…Daisen…" "Yo yo yo! I told you neva eva like neva eva eva eva to call me dat!" Beat interrupted, with that hilarious look on his face. "Maybe you get called phones because you won't take off those headphones you promised NEVER to put back on." Rhyme said. "Okay, but if he calls me phones one more time…'_why can't I wear them for one day? One day is all I ask!_' " He sighed. " You can't. You know what happens when you call Beat by his real name! He killed a guy once…" She frowned. Neku laughed just at the thought of seeing that face. And the idea of Beat killing someone.

"So what's up?" Beat asked. "Oh, I don't know, Shiki brought me here to Ten-Four to hang with Eri but they forgot about me and left. What's up with you? '_Not like I really care_.' " He asked. Beat sighed. "Rhyme's been having some trouble with her memory." "What he means is, I can't remember any of my old friends, they know me, but I don't know them. I remember everything else though." Rhyme explained, arms sagging. "Freaky…I have the same problem. '_No way! Beats entry fee was your memory, mine was mine…_' " "Well, we have to go play a round of Tin Pin with these fifth graders, we'll talk to you about it by txt." Beat called as he was already halfway to Scramble Crossing when Neku hadn't noticed. "Here's our number. You can txt right?" Rhyme asked and handed him a slip of paper. "Yah of course I do who doesn't?" "Mom says I'm too little, but Beat shares with me…oh got2go bye!" She ran off. 'Poor girl.'

Okay, you read this story and get done with it and think to yourself _'I don't need to leave a review, someone else will do it.' _Well guess what? So does everyone else. I have had around 300 hits on this story…and 1 review! And its from a writer who I talk to all the time! So next time you think someone else will do it…take just one minute of your day to write the author a quick review!


	4. Chapter 4 Mr Hanekoma

The World Ends With Neku

Part 4:

Chapter 5: End

Day 1:

Neku thought about everyone he had seen that day. Everyone from the Game seemed to have completely resumed their old lives. Was he back to his? He wasn't sure. He lived In an apartment he wasn't sure who paid for, and couldn't remember why. He didn't really care why, but he probably would have thought about it for a long, long time, but his cell phone interrupted him. "Hello, orange hair speaking." "Yo Phones! Wanna come over here for a cup a joe?" "Mr. H?" Neku was surprised to hear from this many people he knew on the same day. "That's my name, smart one, now get over here!" "Oh, well, I'm kind of busy." "Doing what? Staring at my graffiti? Come on!" "Okay? '_What's up with him?_' " He wondered, headed down to CAT street, and smiled. '_I still can't believe I know CAT!'_

_Review! And remember what I said about reviewing!_


	5. Chapter 5 Cell phone upgrade

The World Begins With Neku

Part 5:

Chapter 5:End

Day 1:

Neku arrived at the coffee shop. "Here you go Neku." Mr. H said as he handed him some coffee. '_Bleh, it tastes old…no wonder he gave it for free. And he called me by my name, that's a first._' After a while of just talking…Mr. H finally said "Neku, the reason why I called you here, is to tell you, former Players have been disappearing." "What? Who is it? _'And why would you tell a Player? All an ordinary Player would do is get paranoid. Must know I can take it.' " _"I'm not sure, but I think it may have to do with the fallen angel. Maybe. Or maybe its someone else with a desire for revenge. Know anyone?" He said, in a sarcastic type of way. (I don't know why he's acting sarcastic I'm not Mr. H!) "Fallen angel? '_Play dumb he doesn't know I read the reports_.' "Yah I'll tell you about him later. But I think I should tell you. Rumor has it everyone he targets has memory loss. But that's just what I've heard. People with no memory problems whatsoever disappear too." He said. '_So why the hell would you tell me_?' "Are you listening Neku? Thought those phones were off for good!" Sanae (that's his first name) sounded annoyed. "I want to give you some new features on your cell phone." He said. "Um…okay…the more the merrier. '_Wonder if it'll be anything cool like my camera of the past. Hope so.' _Neku threw him the phone. Sanae caught it and pretended he was going to drop it. He sat over on a CAT style desk that Neku hadn't noticed before…actually he wasn't sure if it was there a second ago or not. He began working, and asked "So you want to know what I'm putting in your phone right?" "Well duh." "One of these features allows you to return anyone's memories to them, regardless of how they were lost. Just being in the presence of your phone will slowly give back memories. You can fully restore a memory three times a week." He explained. "Oh that's sweet!" Neku exclaimed. "The second makes you as powerful as you are now, regardless if you like it or not. Just in case." " 'Thanks! '_But why would I be less powerful then I am now? CAT seems pretty serious, guess I better watch my back.' _" "Neku? You okay? You seem a little…out of it." "Huh? Oh, yah, I'm fine. I got to go, I'll see you later okay?" He hurried to the door. "Don't be in such a rush to recover your memory. Before you go…take this pin. It lets you teleport anywhere. Even when your not in the noise plane. And here's a CAT T-shirt I thought you'd like! '_It'll boost his stats through the roof.' " "Alright bye!" Neku left, and his cell phone rang._


	6. Chapter 6 Gone?

The World Ends With You

Part 6:

Chapter 5:End

Day 1: 

It was Beat. "Yo dude you got to get over here to the bottom of Scramble Crossing!" "Why?" Neku asked, already on his way. "Rhyme yo…she…she was here with me yo, like a second ago and…" He slowly explained. After a couple a seconds, Neku asked "And then what?", when he realized the phone had disconnected. He figured Beat accidentally hung up the phone, the idiot that he was, so he waited a couple minutes for him to call back. His phone rang again. It was from Soki (Is that his name? It's the guy with the girlfriend Nao, or the "shorter version" Nao Nao.) "Hey dude, you seen my girl? She was totally here all like, 30 seconds ago." "How would I know?" "Augh!" Soki yelled and hung up. "Wow, did I do something? '_I shouldn't lie to myself, I know something's definitely wrong. It's definitely what Mr. H was talking about. Lets just hope I'm not next…or…' " _Neku thought. When he headed over to 104 to sit on that bench. His phone rang once again. "Hi, it's Eri. Shiki, she's gone. I thought, maybe you'd know what to do…" "Where are you?" "Standing right outside 104." Neku hung up on her and ran there. The person he cared about most in the world had just disappeared. 


	7. Chapter 7 Joshua aka the Composer

The World Begins With Neku

Part 6:

Chapter 5: End

Day 1:

He ran and ran. Ten-Four got closer and closer. That was until he tripped over a skinny little leg and landed on his stomach, scratching up his face, and arms. He tried to get up but couldn't find the strength. He started crying. He didn't want Shiki to be gone. And before he knew it, he believed he would be as well. He rolled over on his back and looked up. His vision was blurry, but he saw a man, wait, he realized, boy with silver hair. He immediately knew who it was.

"Well, well. Here I was thinking my little Neky had finally grown up. But you've just turned into a cry baby. Didn't your parents ever teach you to look both ways when you crossed the street? As I recall it, that's exactly the way Rhyme died, running after Beat, not paying attention. '_She knew he was going to die._' an enraged Neku thought. So how have you spent your days in the RG? Still not very personal I see. I thought you would take off those headphones in your new search for friends. You know, I was thinking when I got here it would be hilarious to kick my little Neky in the crotch. But then I thought about it, and realized…you don't have one! Plus, you always have that belt hanging loose right there and I wouldn't want to break such shiny metal…heh heh…" He laughed. " _'I haven't heard that voice in so long…_' Jo-Josh-Joshua? I, I thought…" "You're always thinking Neky, but are you ever thinking about me? Your own partner?" "Why? WHY?!" "Oh Neky…no time for explanations now, I know how smart you are…you can figure it out yourself. For now, I'd like you just to go away. "Are you going to kill me?" Neku asked. "So what if I will?"

He pulled his right hand from behind his back and held a gun, pointed at Neku just like before. The last time. That was one thing Neku could never forget. Ever. "Don't!" Neku yelled, though he wasn't sure he heard his own voice. He closed his eyes and heard the gunshot. He felt like he was disintegrating. He was dying, he knew it. He opened his eyes to see Joshua shot in the ribs, and someone else pointing the gun at Joshua. "Damn you! Don't ever hurt Neku!" the man yelled. Joshua disappeared. The man had his other hand with a cell phone pointed at Neku, and a ray of light shot out of it. That was what felt like he was disintegrating. And when he looked at himself, he was. "What is this? Who are you? Why did you save me!" "Neku, do you like games? I think you do. That guy has absolute, unlimited power right now. In this game, you to take it from him. Or this will happen again, and again and again. No time to explain Neku, your almost gone. See ya again soon! And remember, not everything's as it appears to be…" Neku screamed as he disintegrated until he disappeared, and everything went black.

Now now people, there's an explanation for everything. Yes I know Joshua wouldn't do that. There's a twist to everything. Just you wait and see. WHA HA HA HA! Review! I still only have 1 review! What is wrong with you zetta morons! Such Integers… If you want more of the story you factoids, write me some reviews!


	8. Chapter 8 Not again!

Before you read this chapter…just to let you know, I'm not copying the entire first chapter…just the first paragraph.

The World Begins With Neku

Part 7:

Chapter 1: Shiki (not a typo)

Day 1:

Dun dun dun dun…the little tune that played every time Neku woke up, on the concrete, in the middle of Scramble Crossing. He woke and stood up, wondering where he was. He felt something round in his hand. It was a pin with a black skull. Where did he get it? He flipped it. Suddenly voices forced their way into his head. "What the…I can hear voices in my head! '_What just happened? And where'd this pin come from?' _Hmm… '_Wonder if there's a connection…' " _He flipped the pin again. '_Voices! Definitely voices! But why? Am I hearing peoples thoughts? What the hell IS this pin?' "Huh? Whose phone? Mine? 'Reach 104. You have 60 minutes. Fail, and face Erasure. --The Reapers.' Oh that's cute. See ya spam, deleted. Huh? Still there. It's like junk mail from hell! Ow, my hand!" He said as the timer was placed on it. _

_His phone rung again. It was another txt. It read "Neku, do you like games? P.S. If you want to know why you're here, press the send key twice." "Well…I've got nothing to lose…unless this is some bomb." He pressed the key as instructed, and all of his memories came back to him. "No way! What the hell am I doing back in the game?" The cell rang again. This txt read "Stop the madman, save Shibuya. You're the only one who can." Before he had any time to think, he was attacked by none other than the froggies of death. "Got to run to Hackiko, and meet Shiki…like last time. When he got there…he watched the Noise kill all of those bystanders. "Found one!" a female voice said. "You! Forge a pact with me!" Shiki yelled as she ran up to Neku. "I accept!" Neku yelled as a white light completely engulfed them and their souls were united. "Here! Use this pin!" She practically screamed and handed him the red pin. "No need!" Neku shouted and just destroyed them with psycho kinesis. "Whoa! You can do that? You must be really good at psychs! Guess I found the right partner, huh?" She was really happy. Or so she acted, because she was just trying to act like Eri. "Shiki, do you remember anything?" He asked. "WHOA WHOA WHOA! How do you know my name! You some kind of stalker or something?" She freaked. " I'll take that as a no. 'I wonder if Mr. H planned this…after all, he did give me a memory restorer…better use it." He pulled out his phone, pressed the memory button, and pointed it at her." "Neku? What's happening? What are we doing back in the game? Did time reverse itself?" "I…I don't know. But at least I don't have to go through it alone."_


End file.
